Episode 352
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 458 p.17 and 458 p.2-14 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 5.9 | rank = 8 }} "Conviction Strong Enough to Beg for One's Life!! Brook Protects his Afro" is the 352nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Brook confronts Ryuma, recalling his time on Thriller Bark five years prior - and his first battle with Ryuma and how he lost to a zombie with his own shadow. Ryuma mocks Brook for being so careful about his afro, and the two engage in another battle. Oars meanwhile continues to exhibit traits of Luffy as he devours most of Thriller Bark's food and declares his desire to be the Pirate King. Long Summary Brook runs up a flight of stairs, and confronts Ryuma in a room, calmly waiting for him there. Ryuma asks if he knows what giving up means, to which Brook replies he will never give up until he reclaims what he has lost. Ryuma states that he is a legendary dragon slaying swordsman and that the level of their bodies are different, but Brook disagrees, saying that he is his shadow and will fight to return him to his rightful position- under Brook's feet. Elsewhere, a group of zombies express their shock at people other than "that humming guy" knowing about their weakness, stating that despite not being able to die is their catchphrase, it is useless if they are terrified of being destroyed. Robin, Franky, Usopp and Chopper are running down a flight of stairs, to which the former claims is used to transport stolen shadows. Usopp realizes that the zombies from before were transporting Luffy. He and Chopper worry about Nami, but Usopp says that since her life isn't in danger, they'll definitely go back to save her. Franky replies that that is the exact reason they need to return to the Sunny, wake up the Monster Trio and take back their shadows. Chopper states that it won't be easy due to the amount of zombies, while Usopp asks just how they were able to defeat the group from before. Franky responded, saying that Brook had been the one to tell them of the zombie's weakness, recalling how both he and Robin were given small pouches while Brook explained the vulnerability of zombies to salt. Chopper expresses surprise at the zombies having a weakness, while Usopp realizes that by throwing salt into their mouths, the purification is complete and the shadows are released. Robin asks about the monstrous roar they heard earlier, which Franky says they heard an tracked it, to which Usopp responded that it had been Luffy's voice, and that he and Chopper will explain what they saw later, and that it has become an unbelievable matter. Meanwhile, hordes of zombies are bringing food to Oars complaining about how the entire island's food supply will be gone at this rate. Many are watching Oars eat in awe, with Moria commenting on his outstanding appetite. Perona is scolding Kumashi for hiding pirates, silencing any attempt for Kumashi to defend himself, as it is "uncute". Oars apologizes to Moria as "leek guy", saying that even though he didn't even know his own identity, he still forced Moria to feed him; and even if the food is horrible he can't stop eating. The other zombies protest at Oar's rude behavior to their master, but immediately cowered and apologized upon making eye contact with the Special Zombie. Oars complains of his hunger, and that the food he has now is still not enough. Moria calmly replies that he'll give him as much food as he needs, but the zombies claim that there is nearly no more food left in the mansion. Cindry replies that there are emergency rations in the store room of Hogback's mansion, though the latter argues that if they let Oars eat it all then it ruins the point of the food being for emergencies. Nevertheless, Moria orders three zombies to go out and retreive the food, with many following behind. The food from the storage is brought back, while Cindry watches Oars eating and claims there to be some salted fish in the food as well. The three zombies panic and rush to find it, barely preventing Oars from consuming it. Moria explains to Oars his past life and that now he has been reborn to serve him as an underling. Oars refuses, stating he has a dream, and the place he's in is small and boring, and that he would like to go out for a while, perhaps travel the seas and check out the world. He proceeds to use a Gomu Gomu no Pistol and punches his way out of the freezer, much to the shock and horror of the onlookers. He lands on the ground, and vaguely wonders that for a moment, he thought his arm would stretch, but quickly dismisses the thought to cry out his ambition of becoming the Pirate King. Ryuma mocks Brook, stating that just like their previous fight, it will end with Brook begging for his life while shouting for Ruma not to touch his afro, But Brook disagrees, stating that this time will be different, recalling when he overheard zombies talk about a comrade who accidentally got purified when he ate some salted grilled fish, and realized that it must be the key to the zombie's weakness. Afterwards he had cornered Hogback and demanded that he be told where the zombie with his shadow was, threatening to spread fish all over the island, only to realize the weakness was in reality salt instead. Later, he came up with the idea to hum music while facing zombies so that he would not get scared and he be able to purify all he came across, so that he would definitely meet the zombie with his shadow one day. The survivors became terrified and begged Absalom to do something about the skeleton who annihilated their comrades. Kumashi tried to warn Perona of the danger, but was immediately silenced and told not to wake her up. Finally, he met Ryuma, and they fought, but Brook was quickly defeated. Ryuma suggested cutting off Brooks afro as a means of making him faster, but Brook quickly demanded the afro be left alone, as if it was cut off, it would never grow back. Ryuma tries to attack, saying that a skeleton who regards an afro to be important is nothing more than a joke, and Brook is forced to defend. Their fight continues, but Brook is again defeated and cornered against a tree. Brook pleads with Ryuma to spare his life, saying that he will never set foot on the island again, and Ryuma relents, saying that if Brook died, he would be in trouble as well. Back in the present Ryuma states he does not want to see such a pitiful scene twice, Brook responding that he can say whatever he pleases, and the two swordsmen begin fighting. Brook proclaims while fighting that during the previous five years, for his second chance, he has gotten stronger. Absalom brings Nami to a room with an old zombie and two painting zombies, and asks if the ceremony preparations are complete. The old zombie replies that they are ready when Absalom is ready, and one of the paintings comments on the bride's beauty. Absalom orders the ceremony be started immediately, and for Nami to be put in a dress and brought to the ceremonial hall. The old zombie answers that it shall be done right away. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 352